


ghosts of a different kind

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	ghosts of a different kind

**ONE**.  
Claire holds her breath as long as she can under the water before penetrating the surface and swallowing huge mouthfuls of air, sputtering and coughing as she kicks to stay afloat in the dark lake water.

She's sure that if she'd been dreaming, that momentary panic before reaching the crest, the painful lack of oxygen, would have wakened her from any slumber, no matter how deep.

Jack's arms come to wrap around her bare waist when he swims up beside her, his large hands coming to rest at her stomach, lifting her out of the water just a few inches higher, letting her catch her breath a little.

Sawyer looks over from where he relaxes on the dock, a battered paperback in hand. "Everything alright, Mamacita?" he asks.

Claire leans back, resting her head on Jack's shoulder, her face toward the sky. "Perfect," she tells him. "Everything's perfect."

 

 **TWO**.  
For a long time the appeal of ghost stories was lost on Claire. Before the island, during the island, _and especially after_. But she snuggles with them on the couch some nights, lets Sawyer pick out a horror movie on television, and she threads her fingers through Jacks, slipping her other arm around Sawyer's middle.

The two of them flanking her on either side, she doesn't seem to mind the thought of spooks floating through the old house they share. After all, the three of them are ghosts of a different kind, and she should feel right at home among the dead.

Sawyer grins when she jumps in surprise at something popping out on the screen. He brushes her hair back, kisses her forehead. "Too scary?" he asks.

Claire pulls Jack closer and tightens her grip on Sawyer, leaning into his kiss. "No," she says. "Just enough."

 

 **THREE**.  
Sawyer, though he's always been a man of action, likes to watch.

Claire's blond curls fall down around her shoulders, covering her breasts, and grazing Jack's bare chest when she leans in to kiss him. Jack's callused hands grip his sister's waist, and Sawyer feels a twitch in his cock as he leans in the door frame, watching them with the waning sunlight filtering through the curtains, their bodies connecting and breaking in a way that is both natural and unnatural.

They know he's watching, and hover in slow deliberate movements because of it. Jack can exercise a startling amount of restraint when he wants to, and he runs his hands up Claire's naked back, thrusting up into her as she rocks above him, his movements strong, yet agonizingly slow.

Sawyer makes a gruff sound in his throat when Claire cries out Jack's name, brokenly uttering, "Please."

Jack doesn't want to torture her anymore, and he shifts his body, flipping her over onto the bed and driving into her rough, and the way she wants it.

Sawyer, grins, shakes his head and walks back down the hall, leaving the two siblings alone together.

He's only halfway to the kitchen when he hears them both cry out.

 

 **FOUR**.  
They are not beyond possessiveness.

In town, Claire and Sawyer hold hands -- a couple, a pair, a public spectacle. Jack is the third wheel, the brother, the friend, the loner who doesn't date despite receiving plenty of offers.

They eat at one of the few sit-down restaurants and it's hard for them to fly under the radar in such a small community. Jack is stopped at the bar by a woman that Claire recognizes from the hardware store. She and Sawyer watch as the woman puts a hand over Jack's, whispering something into his ear and making him laugh. Claire is not the jealous type, and sharing Jack is the norm, but her face sets in stone when she watches the woman with too much make-up place a kiss on Jack's cheek and walk away, giving a slight wink as she does.

Later, Sawyer follows him to the bathroom and pushes him into the second stall, latching it behind him. "What're doing out there?" he growls, pressing his body against Jack's until Jack is pinned between the wooden stall and Sawyer.

"Just making smalltalk," Jack says, letting his hands rest on Sawyer's hips.

"Well don't," Sawyer barks, crushing his mouth to Jack's, grabbing him around the neck.

Jack emerges from the bathroom a few minutes after Sawyer and sits next to Claire. She reaches down and puts her hand on his knee, inching up his thigh a distance that could still be considered innocent.

"Let's go home," she says.

 

 **FIVE**.  
Jack lets them make all of the decisions. He spent too long playing the leader, and now he can finally relax in the trust that he has in them. This is a role that didn't necessarily come naturally or easily, but one that he is now comfortable in, putting everything in their hands.

Sawyer says, "Pepperoni and cheese."

Claire says, "I think I'll go back to school."

Sawyer says, "Let it ring."

Claire says, "Kiss me."

Jack doesn't particularly disagree with any one thing. And even when he does, he just lets go -- the one thing he's struggled with all of his life.

 _He sleeps better now than he ever has._

 _-fin_


End file.
